Gomenasai
by Nao-KxR
Summary: Solo faltan pocos minutos para que sea la media noche ¿Kai y Rei Peleados? Los dos sin escapatorias? Dejarías todo... por nuestra relación, Kai? Crónicas del KxR, Limme ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y 2007! Oneshot


**Gomenasai**

**Capitulo:** ¿Dulce navidad?

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari Kon

**Declaimer: **Como todos ya saben no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla… ¬.¬

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Lo que pensé que era mío  
En la luz  
Era único  
Una perla preciosa  
Cuando quería llorar  
No pude, porque  
No podía **_

Perdóname, por todo  
Perdóname, sé que te decepcioné  
Perdóname, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité un amigo

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El auto avanzaba por las afueras de la ciudad con gran velocidad siendo el único por estos caminos. El vehiculo que solo era ocupado por dos personas que se mantenían en un total silencio que raramente se promovía de aquella pareja que estaba acostumbrada al dialogo.

Un joven de cabello negro mantenía su mirada perdida por la ventana apreciando el paisaje nevado que le ofrecía Rusia. Dejo que un suave suspiro se escapase de sus labios con cierta frustración, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

El vibrar de su celular le llamo la atención tomando el aparato, y apretando el botón leyendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

_**Yuriy Ivanov:**_

"_**¿Van a venir? Por Dios no podían haber esperado hasta la media noche para su regalo de Navidad?"**_

Rei bufó por lo bajo, lo que más deseaba es poder estar así con su koi, pero la situación en la cual estaban no meritaba siquiera ni un roce entre sus cuerpos.

Dejo su móvil a un lado.

Mientras que en el volante Kai mantenía su mirada seria y gélida en el camino, apretando fuertemente el manubrio entre sus dedos. Debes en cuando desviaba su mirada observando el perfil de la persona que amaba, sin mucho éxito en que las palabras salieran de su boca.

A pesar que no era de mantener siempre la conversación, con Rei era diferente… pero en esos momentos en que no sabía bien que palabras decir deseaba poder expresarse. Y cambiar el gesto que seguía mostrando Kon.

--¿Aun falta mucho?-

--Quince minutos…-

Nuevamente el silencio reino en ambos, cuando el de cabellos negros quiso hablar, respiro profundamente, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna el auto detuvo su andar. Hiwatari sacó la llave e intentando encenderla barias veces.

--Mierda! Maldita maquina!...- exclamó Kai golpeando el manubrio con frustración, al no poderlo arrancar.

Un claro bufido de molestia se escucho por parte del chino, cuando abrió de golpe la puerta saliendo del vehiculo.

--yo empujaré, mientras que tú intenta arrancar…-

El bicolor asintió, y sin perder tiempo intentaron que se moviera, sin ningún resultado positivo a su pesar. Y la resignado Kon se izó notoria, entro a la parte trasera del auto, recostándose a lo largo del asiento, viendo apenas con sus ojos entre-cerrados la nieve caer.

Hiwatari sacó su teléfono marcando el número de Kuznetzov, pero la voz de la operadora anunciando qué las líneas estaban saturadas le bajo el poco animo que le quedaba.

Giró su torso fijando su vista en el perfil de su novio, dándose cuenta que debía hacer algo. En si, todo había sido su culpa.

Su mente aun se mantenía en lo que acababa de pasar.

_**Flash back**_

_--Ya es hora de irnos…- exclamó un tanto intimidado el joven en frente del escritorio del ruso. _

_--¿A que?-_

_--Kai… hoy es la cena de navidad en la casa de Yuriy y Bryan, los chicos vinieron de Japón para pasarlo juntos…-_

_Hiwatari quedo mudo por unos instantes, haciendo memoria, cuando de golpe le vino a la mente la fecha en la cual estaban y que faltaba dos horas para llegar a las doce de la noche. _

_--lo olvidaste?- preguntó con un tono de voz desanimado y con cierto recelo. _

_--da…- respondió de forma concreta, además si toman en cuenta que donde la pareja de rusos había deseado hacer la dichosa fiesta era a más de media hora, saliendo de la ciudad. En un terreno apartado de las tierras Kuznetzov –tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Rei…- le dijo sutilmente saliendo de sus cavidades. _

_--pero!- exclamó sorprendido, mirándolo de forma suplicante._

_--podemos ir mañana a verlos… hoy tengo que terminar esto-_

_--Pero Kai es navidad… yo quiero estar con mis amigos hoy!-_

_--El trabajo de la empresa es indispensable… no puedo perder un negocio-_

_--Kai! La mansión tiene tanto dinero que si dejarás de trabajar hoy no necesitarías nada hasta los noventa años!- recrimino volteándose, ignorando el gesto de molestia en el bicolor. _

_--Rei? Rei?!- le llamó, pero solo fue omitido. _

_Golpeó fuertemente la mesa, gruñendo por lo alto. Para luego dejarse caer en la silla observando su portátil. No tuvo más remedio que cerrarla y salir de su escritorio en busca del koneko. Que no tardo en encontrarlo tirado en el sillón mirando la tv, jugando con una mano con su gato. _

_--vamos…- ordenó llamándole la atención. _

_El pelinegro lo observo sin entender, pero al ver como Kai tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, tomo una bolsa con unos obsequios y lo siguió sin decir ninguna palabra. _

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Últimamente se había concentrado tanto en la expansión de la empresa, que había descuidado mucho a su relación, llegando a tal punto que siquiera pudiera besarlo al llegar del trabajo.

--Deseas hablar?- la voz del oriental lo saco de sus cavidades, recordando que de hace unos minutos se había quedado observándolo.

--¿Qué nos esta pasando Rei?- rara ves los sentimientos eran los que hablaban por él, pero no podía callar más. Tenía más miedo a perderlo.

El nombrado solo se mantenía en silencio, cuando sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un leve sollozo, dejando a al vista las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Guío sus manos a los parpados cubriéndolos.

--No estoy seguro…-

--De que?- le preguntó, temiendo para sus adentros.

--De nada Kai… de haberme ido de China, de haber dejado todo atrás… de estar con tigo… de la sociedad… de tu amor…-

--…- El fénix suspiro, salio de la cabina del conductor, pasando a la parte trasera junto a Rei, a lo que este se arrodillo en los asientos –depende de lo que sientas Rei seguiremos esta relación… yo no te obligaré a nada….

Le limpió con las mangas de su saco un poco las lágrimas, pero estas aun no cesaban y el dolor en los orbes ambarinos le daba clara muestra que seguirían por un tiempo más. Hiwatari lo observo intento controlar sus emociones que se debatían interiormente por salir.

--¿Rei… Ya no me amas?-

Kon se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, causándole gran dolor a Hiwatari –tal ves ese sea uno de los problemas Kai… te amo demasiado… y te necesito siempre…-

Kai lo abrazo fuertemente de forma improvisa, refugiándolo entre sus brazos y pecho. Había sentido miedo de perderlo, él también lo necesitaba a tal punto que cambiaría todo por él… pero su carácter nunca se lo dejaba demostrarlo.

--Rei yo….?-

--Si te dieran a elegir?... entre la empresa… Y yo? Que harías?-

--Como?-

--en este tiempo has dejado todo por detrás de los negocios… Te levantas temprano, no llegas a almorzar ni cenar… regresas tardes en las noches y te acuestas a dormir sin siquiera mirarme o dirgirme la palabra…a veces piensa que para ti… es más importante el dinero… siempre estoy solo en la mansión… y…. yo no quiero… pero no estoy seguro que la relación pueda funcionar así-…- sus palabras fueron calladas de inmediato por los labios del peliazul sobre los suyos.

Primero se negó a responderle, pero como siempre solía hacerlo el sabor de Kai lo embriagaba incitándolo a seguirlo. Posando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor acercándolo más a él.

Dejando que sus lenguas después de un tiempo se volvieran a encontrar, jugando juntas.

Poco a poco el beso bajo de intensidad separándose ambos quedando solo a centímetros del otro.

--claro que a ti… no me importa el dinero… solo pensé… que con una vida así no tendríamos problemas…-

--tonto…- le reprochó brevemente antes de tomar posesión nuevamente de su boca, dejándose guiar por las caricias que surgían entre ambos –lo único que necesito… es a ti…-

Una sonrisa surco los labios del bicolor.

Aquella noche solo era de ellos dos, ya no les importaba la fiesta o cualquier de las otras cosas, solo deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido por aquellos días de separación.

+-+-+-+-+-+

**Como lo necesito ahora **

Lo que pensé, no lo era todo  
Tan inocente  
Era una delicada muñeca  
De porcelana

Cuando quise llamarte  
Y pedirte ayuda  
Me detuve  
Perdóname, por todo  
Perdóname, sé que te decepcioné  
Perdóname, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité un amigo  
Como lo necesito ahora

Lo que pensé que era un sueño

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bryan observo su celular que marcaba como una llamada perdida por parte de Kai unos instantes antes de la madia noche, extrañado se alejo un poco de los ruidos de la fiesta siendo seguido por Yuriy.

--¿Qué ocurre?-

--Hiwatari me llamo, es raro que no estuvieran aquí, ya es más de las dos…- pronunció mientras que marcaba el número del fénix.

El pelirrojo lo miró abrazándolo para fijar su mirada celeste en la pantalla del celular.

_--moshi… moshi?- la voz entre-cortada por un gemido fue su respuesta.. _

Ivanov no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver el sonrojo de Kuznetzov sintiendo la entrega que Rei hacía Kai.

--yo-yo… est… la llamada…- intentó explicar, siendo opacado por los ruidos del otro lado de la línea.

_--ya no los necesitamos…. Ol-olvídalo… adiós…-_

El peliplateado quedó gélido aun con el aparato en su oído, suspiro metiendo el aparato en su saco.

--es un entupido…-

--descuida, nosotros también podemos… divertirnos… la fiesta ya me aburrió…-

El halcón le sonrió a su novio besándolo de forma posesiva, atrayéndolo hacía si por la cintura, y metiendo su mano bajo la camisa color vino. Obligándolo a soltar un corto suspiro.

--si este fue el regalo de navidad de Hiwatari y el kot, no me molesto…-

Yuriy solo le contesto con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano y guiándolo dentro de la mansión.

+-+/-++-+-+-+-+

**Un espejismo  
Fue tan real como parecía  
Un privilegio  
Cuando quise decirte  
Que cometí un error  
Me alejé  
Perdóname, por todo  
Perdóname, Perdóname  
Nunca necesité un amigo,  
Como lo necesito ahora**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Los suaves latidos del corazón de su amante en el pecho bien formado lo tranquilizaban, normalizando su respiración después de la entrega.

Corrió un poco sus cabellos azabaches que caían sueltos por todo el asiento. Con sus dedos delineo lo que utilizaba como almohada, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad por parte del ruso-japonés.

--¿Te molesta?- preguntó divertido, incorporándose un poco, para ver a Kai fijamente.

--No solo que…-

--"Solo que"?- preguntó divertido, sonriendo de forma gatuna.

--si juegas con fuego koneko… te puedes quemar… y te puede doler…- advirtió cambiando de posición, dejandolo al chino a su merced.

Una suave risa se escucho, siendo cortada de inmediato por un fuerte gemido.

Aferrandose fuertemente a un costado y al respaldo del asiento, reprimiendo los suspiros.

Aquellas simples palabras que Kai le había gritado durante su entrega, era suficiente… de su mente todo habia sido borrado, la fecha e incluso sus amigos.

"_Gommenasai"_ y "_Ai shiteru"_ eran las dos simples palabras que necesitaba para poder pasar las mejores de sus navidades.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Perdóname, te decepcioné  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname  
Perdóname, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité un amigo  
Como lo necesito ahora**

+-+-+-+--+-+-++

**Fin...**

**Nota de Autora: **

**¡¡¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!!**

**Este fic que es mi respuesta al reto de NeKoT-san, espero haberlo cumplido al cometido. Y eh notado que haciendo one-shot los ago muy cortitos o.o, bueno! n.n**

**Solo espero que les halla gustado y desearlo lo mejor de la vida a todos! Si son como Bryan y ya tiene a su Yuriy cuídenlos, aprécienlo y ámenlo. Y si son un Rei buscando a su Kai, esperen que cada cosa a su tiempo, recuerden que las cosas siempre ocurren por algo n0n.**

**La vida es corta así que disfrutenla!!**

**Dejen mensajes que tengo un regalo para todos ¿si? n.n**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**01-01-07/ 05:19**


End file.
